Singing to the Stars
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: Cosmo's thoughts on the longest night of the year.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.

Wow, after 3 years of not being able to write anything, here's my second story in a week, hope you enjoy it.

Whilst the setting isn't aboard the ship, I left the specific time this takes place ambiguous; I havn't seen the end of Sonic X yet to make a judgement about Cosmo returning (She's my favourite character and someone I empathise with so I really hope she is brought back in season 4, but if they decide a tragic death is more profound, then I'll accept that.), so it could be set after the series (and her possible return), or somewhere before the final episodes, on a planet which still has plant life.

Thanks for looking. Happy Winter Solstice!

...

I crept away from the others; eventually they'd notice I was missing, but I hoped to be back by then. This shouldn't take too long.

As I walked slowly through the Forest, I felt a mix of emotions; about what I was going to do, about how life had been up to this point in time.

The night was still, cold. There was nothing else moving out here.

Despite the chill in the ground, I removed my shoes to walk barefoot; the dirt on my feet was calming, and somehow reassuring.

This time of year was always hard for me; the memories that it bought, as well as the fact that my kind always tended to get a bit miserable during winter when most other plants were sleeping, awaiting the glorious spring.

I stopped in a clearing. There was no moon.

I gazed upward, in awe of the stars. With the crisp night you could see all of them.

Slowly, without even thinking about it, I started what I came here for. I started singing.

It was a slow, mournful song; the first few verses were meant to be sung this way, without words to set the mood.

The sound of it always amazed me; it echoed through the trees and across the grass. it was as though the music came from the forest and not from me. I used to wonder if it was actually me singing, and not the trees themselves singing their own harmony.

The first few verses begun. The song for the most part was in a much older language from my people and I didn't understand it, but the rythmn conjured its own tale of memories and meanings.

I remembered when I was very young; my sister took me to see Mother.

It was winter; I was sleepy.

Mother told me that she had something very special for me; a song that I was to learn with my sister's help.

It was a part of our species; it went back so far that even Mother couldn't tell me when it started. It was to be sung every year on this night; the longest night of the year.

It was meant to remind the heart that the days would start to get longer, and whilst the grip of winter was still present it gave courage to face it, for the warming rays of spring weren't far off.

My voice took on a deeper tone; the song was getting to the parts that I could actually understand.

The song made me remember all the turmoil that I had seen; I felt saddened at the thought of everything that had happened; loosing my family, travelling the galaxy struggling to survive, trying to find one that would champion the cause for good in the universe.

The next verse made me think about all the other people I knew; it reminded me of their own struggles; of their own reasons to keep fighting. This gave me courage.

I thought about how Tails, my closest friend had told me about his own life; growing up alone in the world, hurt, betrayed by so many.

And about how he found Sonic; about how his life had taken on new meaning.

The song was nearing its end; the verses reflected the fact that life tested the strong; whilst it didn't feel like it at times, it would only ever push those who could take it.

The verses showed that no matter how dark life seemed, just like winter it couldn't last forever; eventually things had to get better.

The next verse made almost made me choke on it; this year more than most it hit hard.

_Those loved ones love lost give permission to love again. Venerate their memories with happiness found anew._

I thought about my friends, about Tails, about how they inspired hope.

_The cold dark back has broken; may warmth and happiness start to show. Soon the sun shall shine again, life anew and life renewed will find warmth, and the will to grow._

My ballard ended on that note. For some reason I felt inspired by it, almost as if it had taken on a new meaning.

I let the silence refill the clearing; the trees seemed to sway slightly, as though bowing their approval and thanking me for my words of courage.

The full moon began to show over the treetops.

"There you are Cosmo. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, Hi Tails. Nothing really; just enjoying the moonrise over the trees."

Tails rubbed his arms; he was feeling the chill but still stood there in silence for a moment, gazing up at the moon as it bathed the clearing in its silvery light.

Tails turned his gaze toward me slowly. He asked the question plainly but there was a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Is anything the matter?"

I smiled back, for the first time in years, I felt the smile was genuine.

"No Tails, everything is just perfect."

...

What did you think? Please review and let me know.

I had originally intended on writing out Cosmos song but I felt that including it interspaced with the story would have ruined both.

If anyone wants to write one out, please let me know what you come up with.

Obviously, I live in the Southern Hemisphere, and its currently winter, so for anyone in the sunny north, this fic might seem 6 months out of step.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
